starempiresrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
War of Morn
The War of Morn, known to the Triarii as either the Morn Incident or the Conflict of Morn, was a conflict on the planet of Morn, the only colony of a new space faring species The seeds are sown: Triarian invasion For reasons which were unknown to other species at the time, the Triarian Collective invaded this and the homeworld of the species for apparently zero reason, enslaving them and forcing them to work on Morn in deep mines. Unbeknownest to the other races, the Triarii were actually searching for a long lost artifact that might hold the key to the secret war they had been fighting with the Darkness , a psionic entity with the power to attack, warp and even outright destroy the minds of Psionics. As a species that is entirely Psionic, the Triarii had been locked in a secret conflict, one from which they were slowly growing more and more desperate out of fear for this entity. Equestrian withdrawal demands and military action The Equestrians demanded that the Triarii release the slaves and withdraw. After a suspicious exchange with a Triarian officer, in which there were ominous, vague hints that the Triarii were here for darker purpose than mere slavery, the Equestrians and the Draconians both attacked the world and attempted to force the Triarian Collective off the planet. Bloody fighting ensued as both factions fought meter by bloody meter. After the Triarii managed to win the space portion of combat, albeit with many loses, the ground portion began to quickly be dominated by the Triarii, who controversially used their powerful energy projectors on the planet. This both devastated the planet enviromentally and destroyed enemy troops without mercy. Synthetics and mechs were often caught in the path of the beams as well as their positions were over run. Triarian discovery and withdrawal Deep within the mines, a slave worker uncovered a strange room with an odd cube in the center. Spectre member Corvus retrieved this cube and began to leave the minds, freeing the slaves as he did. The Triarian forces began to fall back to their evacuation zone, leaving megarachnids behind in their wake in an attempt to delay the Equestrian and Draconian forces. Unfortunately, neither of these factions did try to purge the megarachnids and presumably did not realise how fast these creatures could breed. In the chaos of the fighting, the Megarachnids thrived and quickly incubated, by the end of the conflict there was an infestation in the sewers and underground of the planet, which was spreading to the surface, and it became apparent to even the most oblivious of species that the Triarii had never wanted the planet nor the people on it. Heavy fighting ensued, Spectre Corvus and the package was teleported up to the Super Carrier with a new piece of experimental technology (Which would, and still does, only work for small objects), with what was left of the Equestrian fleet raming the Invictus class Super Carrier of the Quadrant Overlord himself as well as boarding the bridge. The boarding party was defeated through a short but bloody battle. After an altered Draconian Sleipnir also rammed the Invictus, and taking damage from mobile AA, the ship was disabled. Corvus was teleported onto another ship, which then jumped from the system. Faust, the Equestrian god, attempted to kill all the crew members on board through attacks on their mind. Through a combination of the Triarii's own innate psionic ability, and the presence of the Darkness trying to finger out every Psionic to consume, she was unsuccessful in killing all the Triarii on the ship, although some perished. A large number of the more intelligent synths such as the Synth soldier were killed, with very few having survived the attack. The less intelligent synths were either killed outright or were too mindless to be affected by the attack. Aftermath The Equestrians transported many of the civilians to a different planet now that their own was war torn and infested. They used balefire megaspells to destroy the infestation, which was successful but at a major cost, as the planets ecosystem was mostly destroyed by the conflict. The EA arrived and assisted in stabilising the Invictus Class ships orbit, of which some of the crew had survived (The Overlord was deceased). After a short exchange, the crew of the Invictus informally revealed their situation to the EA before jumping out of system. The Equestrians declared mourning for those who were deceased Victory here is hard to decide, as both sides achieved their end goal. The Triarian archieves officially declare the battle a victory for the Triarian Collective, while the Draconians have undoubtedly said that they have won it. Overall, it would appear the Triarian Collective destroyed more enemy forces than they lost and also achieved their end goal, so could be declared the victors despite their heavy losses. Eventually, the Selkath would join the Equestrian Empire, and after that a small group of them would splinter off and join the Triarian Collective (Note: The Earth Alliance records identify the war as a loss, even though they did not participate.)